Loves Blind
by Ichi89
Summary: What happens whe one day Seto is walking home from work and finds someone being raped in an allie way? What happens when that someone is Jou and he is tepporaily blinded from the shock? Can Seto help his puppy in his time of need?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! YAY! I got another story here…. Sorry that I still haven't finished a lot of my other ones but I just can't think of how to go on with them. I'm almost finished with "Save Her" thou so no yelling please. - Anyways now on with the ficcy!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

Chapter 1: Information.

Jou/Katsuya's POV:

My eyes opened as I felt a soft hand on my cheek. I am forced to stir. When I open my eyes I see a pair of icy blue ones staring back at me. The tall, slender, CEO was kneeling over me, his hand on my shoulder and a small tint of worry in his eyes. That was the last thing I saw.

$$$$Next Morning$$$$

I lay in a hospital bed with gaze wrapped around my eyes. So this is how my onee-chan felt. Everything was so loud. I heard the door to my room open and close. A soft clacking of shoes on tile stopped by my be as I lay completely still. I heard a soft quivering cry. This made me tilt my head.

"Who's there? Sis'? Yug'? Tristan? Who are you?" I brought my hand up only to have it snatched and placed to someone's face. The skin beneath it was soft and almost perfect. I furrowed my eyebrows and slid my hand into the persons, only to gasp and shooting my hand back. "K…kaiba!"

"Yes... I'm here." I was surprised. What was the CEO of a huge company and one of my so called enemies sitting here weeping at my bed side?

"Why… are you here?"

"I found you laying on the ground last night. You were all beat up and… I was worried so I brought you here to the hospital. The doctor told me something you need to know…" He cut himself off at this.

"Well… what is it?"

" Katsuya he said that something that traumatized you, it made… made you…"

"It made me what!"

"It made you blind!" I could hear his silence fade as I heard my own sobs. "They said that when they got the test results back there were signs of rape, and that's what traumatized you. Katsuya you have to tell me who did it to you! What did he look like?"

"Me…" I shuddered

"You're not making any sense."

"He looked like me but older! Do you get it/ It was my dad ok? Are you happy now?" I began to cry more. Soon I felt warm and I curled closer to the source of that warmth. Seto Kaiba was holding me as I cried into his chest.

"It will all be ok, Katsuya. I promise, I'll protect you." More tears streamed down my face as I cried harder.

"W…why are you doing this?" I managed to stutter.

"Doing what?"

"Being so nice." Reluctantly I pushed my only source of protection away. "why are you being so nice to me!"

"Katsuya, please I just want to help." I could feel him drawing closer.

"NO! STOP!" I shot myself back falling onto the ground. Soon I became closer to tons of sounds. "AHH! It's too loud. HELP! Make it stop! Please just make it stop!" I couldn't help but scream. Again I felt my warmth return to my side. He cradled me in his arms rocking back and forth.

"Sh… it's ok Katsuya." My sobs racked my entire body, and I was forced to cling to his shirt crying into his shoulder. "Shh… sh…sh.. it's ok just focus on my voice. Can you do that?" I nodded; focusing on his voice and son all I could hear was the sound of his breathing and the rhythm of his heart beat till I was lulled into a deep sleep.

Seto's POV: (note this is before the hospital scene)

I walked down a street on my way home from Kaiba Corp. I didn't feel like calling the limo driver and it was a beautiful night. As I walked I heard a painful scream pierce the night; something inside of me told to run towards the scream and not away. So I sped towards the cries.

"Please stop! Please just leave me alone!" When I got in ear shot the voice I heard was eerily familiar. "Get off me you jerk off!"

"Hey! Who's there? I'm calling the police!" A figure shot up and ran. I noticed as I stepped closer to the slender form, scattered on the ground were shreds of cloth. "Hey are you ok? Do you need a doctor?" The figure cringed as I tried to get closer. I noticed then that the boys shirt and pants were ripped off of him. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to help." The boys head turned and looked at up at me. His blond hair was tussled and then I saw a pair of fearful auburn eyes locked onto mine. "KATSUYA?"

"K…kaiba…" Katsuya murmured before passing out.

"Oh my god…. It's going to be alright Katsuya." I quickly flipped my cell phone open. "Hello? Yes I need an ambulance. I found a boy here… I think he's been raped."

A/N: Well R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OMG! I finally posted the second chapter!!!! IT'S A MIRACLE!!!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. And if I did there'd be SO much more yaoi in it!

Loves Blind

Chapter 2: Waking up.

Jou woke up to all the familiar sounds of the hospital surrounding him. As he sat up he could feel every muscle in his body groan in protest. Lifting one hand he felt around for the nurse call button and found his hand coming in contact with something soft and silky. His brow furrowed as he ran his fingers through it till he realized it was someone's hair. Quickly he retracted his hand when he felt who ever it was move.

"Well…well, looks like the puppies finally awake." A soft sarcastic tone floated to his sensitive ears and he knew who's hair it was he had ran his fingers through, Seto Kaiba. A blush crept over his cheeks and he turned his face.

"What are you still doing here?" Jou felt as a weight shifted onto the bed next to him and a hand brushed over his damp cheek.

"I couldn't help leave you to whimper in the dark by yourself."

"That only explains why you were here last night. You could have left after I fell asleep. Why didn't you?" A soft chuckle sounded from somewhere to Jou's left side and he felt the weight and warmth leave his side.

"Alright then I'll leave." Jou heard the few clacking footsteps and the door swing open and snap shut. Tears slid down his cheeks, he could feel the loneliness sneaking into his heart. His chest felt heavy and made it difficult to breath properly.

"I never said I wanted you to leave…" He sniffed talking to air and the sterile white room. His heart began to hurt and he curled up on the bed, letting more tears fall from his bandaged eyes. "Come back…" A sudden weight made him jump. "Who-"

"Oh calm down Puppy. I didn't actually leave."

"That's a horrible trick!" Jou tried to glare but gave up, figuring that it was no use considering his eyes were covered. Silence filled the room but now Jou could tell that Kaiba was not that far from him. A hand ran over Jou's head in a soft, almost caring, manner. "Wha-"

"Go back to sleep Katsuya." He felt both of the taller teens strong hands push him back down on the bed.

"Why are you- " Jou stopped talking when he felt a blanket being pulled up over his chest and he was tucked in.

"Just go back to sleep. I'm going to talk to the doctor about where you're going to stay for your recovery." Again the weight left the bed but instead of letting Kaiba leave again Jou reached out and grasped his arm, surprisingly accurately.

"Don't leave yet. It's…kinda…scary to be alone like this…" If he wasn't blushing before, he knew he was now. The same soft chuckle came from the older of the two.

"Alright." His arm was pushed back under the covers and he felt Kaiba sit in the chair next to his bed. Soon he drifted off into a calm relaxed slumber.

$$$$$$$some hours later$$$$$$$$

Jou woke up again at last, this time he knew he was alone. The room was stagnant and quiet. '_Why is it that Kaiba's bein' so nice to me? It's weird...'_ He thought as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. He tried to stand but felt himself slip back onto the bed. His head began to rush, he was getting so dizzy. A sudden flash and inside his mind he saw a man above him, the scene blurred as if he had tears in his eyes and he felt a sharp pain in his back. The sight dissipated and Jou knew what he had seen. He was remembering that night, when his father had raped him in the alley way. He sniffed, not wanting to think about what had happened. He heard the door open and a soft set of foot steps make their way in.

"Hey Jou!" A small voice chimed and the tall blond knew who it was in an instant.

"He Yug'! What's up?" Jou propped his legs back up on the bed and leaned against the back of it.

"I was just coming to-" He was cut off by the sound of the door opening and clacking foot steps entering the room. "Oh hi Kaiba, what are you doing here?" Jou could almost hear the scowl of disgust the CEO had on his face.

"I'm here because I was speaking with the doctor about where Katsuya will be staying after he leaves the hospital. He will not be going back that hell hole of a house after what that man did." Kaiba sat back on the bed.

"So? Where is Jou going to be staying?" Jou opened his mouth to say something but was immediately cut off.

"With myself and Mokuba back at Kaiba mansion. It's the best place for him, safest, and I am the only one who can afford to feed him and my family. The rest of you have other obligations." The taller man said this as if he had already cleared it with Jou.

"Hey wait!"

"What? You have some objections?" Seto tilted his head looking at Jou. Jou in turn simply bowed his head in defeat.


End file.
